Un si tentant cadeau
by LordyMa's
Summary: Ikki n'aurait jamais du aller au Sanctuaire aujourd'hui...Ou peut être que si finalement.Yaoi IkkixShaka. Un cadeau pour Petite Dilly
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Un si tentant cadeau

**Auteur :** LordyMa's

**Genre :** Romance, yaoi

**Fandom :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du zodiaque)

**Rating : T**

**Couple : **Ikki/Shaka

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Ce oneshot est un cadeau pour Petite Dilly dont j'adore les fanfics.

* * *

Les journées au sanctuaire étaient trop paisibles et se ressemblaient trop pour qu'il le supporte. Chaque jour des guerriers s'affrontaient dans les arènes. Dans le feu de l'action, ils finissaient toujours par s'arracher leur tunique pour, en arriver parfois à un effeuillage en règle particulièrement troublant pour lui.

Alors, il était retourné sur son affreuse île qu'il affectionnait tant, parce qu'au moins là il ne verrait plus personne et, surtout pas de petits cercles rosées sur le torse de Shaka en plein combat dont la vision avaient la mauvaise habitude de le laisser légèrement hagard.

Il n'aurait jamais dû se pointer au Sanctuaire. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Mais Shun voulait absolument le voir, quitte à venir le dénicher de son trou par son fond de culotte, pour la simple et mauvaise raison que c'était l'anniversaire de son grand frère bien aimé.

Ikki n'aimait pas fêter son anniversaire et au Sanctuaire qui plus est. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on lui foute la paix et ne plus être à la perpendiculaire. Tout simplement.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas du venir.

Tout s'était globalement bien passé. D'entrée de jeu il avait gratifié tout le monde de regards particulièrement noirs et grommelé deux ou trois phrases acerbes pour faire comprendre aux joyeux fêtards la joie qu'il avait d'être là. Seiyar lui, avait l'immense honneur de se faire un tour de rein en voulant danser une danse russe avec Hyoga. Shun inquiet, avait décidé que la fête serait remise à plus tard, le temps de ramener le blessé qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre, à l'infirmerie.

Ikki resta donc seul face à son gâteau peu mécontent de la tournure des évènements. Il n'avait même pas eu à forcer les choses. Il pouvait enfin retourner incognito sur son île et continuer à vivre en reclus.

Malheureusement, le chevalier de la vierge choisit ce moment là pour arriver, sous le prétexte fallacieux d'un cadeau à donner.

Ikki évita de le regarder du mieux qu'il pouvait. Shaka portait un sari, dont le haut posé à la verticale, ne couvrait que la partie droite de son tronc.

Il essaya d'ailleurs avec le maigre pan de conscience dont son cerveau le gratifiait encore de prétexter une urgence, afin de s'éloigner très vite et très loin du chevalier d'or. (Vilain téton gauche! Vilain !) Cependant, Shaka ouvrit les yeux et Ikki ferma instantanément son clapet.

Il n'aurait vraiment jamais du venir.

Parce que là tout de suite il en souhaitait fortement que le cadeau de ce dernier soit l'autorisation de s'amuser à faire de jolies figures géométriques, tantriques (tout ce qui finirait par "ique") ensemble.

Et un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Shaka venait de susurrer un « _Allons chez moi, nous serons plus tranquille et je pourrais t'offrir mon présent _». A ce moment là, la raison d'Ikki lui souffla qu'il était cuit et qu'il venait en prime de _vraiment_ perdre les pédales.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Un si tentant cadeau

**Auteur :** LordyMa's

**Genre :** Romance, yaoi

**Fandom :** Saint Seiya (Les Chevaliers du zodiaque)

**Rating : T**

**Couple : **Ikki/Shaka

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note **: Un deuxième chapitre pour fêter mon retour dans le monde de la fanfiction. Je m'amuse pas mal avec ces chapitres très courts. Il y en aura donc encore un ou deux. Merci aux personnes qui ont posté une review. C'est pour vous remercier que je torture une nouvelle fois Ikki.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ikki n'avait pas eu le loisir de choisir entre foutre du trompe couillon tel un Misty sous stéroïdes ou arborer le tout avec classe, un air de je m'en foutiste au visage.

Il avait été pris au dépourvu lorsque Shun avait voulu lui passer un collier au cou. Son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Shun avait hoqueté l'air hagard. Sans aucun doute face au côté extraordinaire de la chose. Et tout aurait été parfait si tout en était resté là.

Le couperet tomba en une phrase assassine de Shun qui consista en un « Je savais bien que sous cette apparence de brute, ce cachait un petit cœur tout mou. Quelqu'un d'autre le sait. Maintenant tu vas cracher au bassinet ! C'est qui ? »

Shun passait pour un être doux et sensible. Cependant Ikki connaissait trop bien Shun pour savoir que ce dernier était d'un naturel bien plus jaloux et protecteur qu'un personnage de manga shojo atteint de _Brother complex_. A dire vrai Hyoga était aussi au parfum concernant les travers de Shun. Mais c'était parce que ce maso s'accordait très bien aux travers sadiques de Shun.

Oui il avait un suçon et alors !


End file.
